Lyon And The 7 Fairies
by PeoniesandPoppies
Summary: Like Snow White but MORE.
**Lyon And The 7 Fairies**

A take on Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs with some other fairy tale and Fairy Tail twists.

* * *

Long ago there existed a world of infinite magic where many creatures and beasts resided. In this world there were four kingdoms that represented the seasons that divided them. The kingdoms of Winter, Summer, Autumn and Spring all lived peacefully among themselves until one day a great evil descended upon the icy palace of Winter. Deliora, a fearsome demon of the divine lord of death, Zeref, had come to destroy Winter and wipe out the Winterlings that resided within it's borders. The prince of Winter, Lyon, knew exactly why the wretched brute had come. Lyon had defied the Gods and attempted to revive his brother, King Invel. The King had passed from an uncertain illness and Lyon did not feel fit to rule. His worry paired with his grief created the perfect storm for a horrible disaster. His brother indeed did revive, however, what came back was far from human and Lyon was forced to end the life he had brought forth. Angry with the Ice Prince's defiance of natural order, Zeref unleashed chaos upon the prince and his land. Lyon watched helplessly as his people ran for their lives through the frozen forests, trying desperately to escape the ferocious demon. He did the only thing he thought he could. Lyon left the confines of the palace and faced the demon head on.

"You have come for me! I am who you want! Take me!" His voice echoed through the frosty air, bouncing off the icy surfaces of the surrounding buildings and trees. The Demon stopped it's rampaging and took notice of the puny prince before him. Deliora towered over him, rivaling the ice palace itself in height. It roared powerfully, seemingly shaking the land below. Lyon was terrified, but he had to fight. This was his own doing and besides, he was the King now, whether he wanted to be or not. He opened his palm at his side and placed a closed fist tightly against it. Magic was abundant in this world, even humans were considered magical beings.

"Ice make-" Before Lyon could cast an attack he was knocked out of the way. While casting his spell, he hadn't noticed that Deliora was making the first move. Fortunately a hooded bystander had saved his life.

"What the hell was that?" Lyon scoffed, rubbing his head as he winced in pain. He couldn't see the face of the figure, but it yanked him up by the collar of his jacket.

"Go! Run, now!" The man yelled as he shoved the King back. Lyon stared in awe at the figure as he shot ice arrows at the over-sized beast.

"I can't just leave! I must fight! I did-" Once again, Lyon was cut off by the strange cloaked man.

"Just fucking go!" The annoyance in the man's voice grated Lyon's nerves, but he could tell there was no reasoning with this mad man. Lyon ran. When he looked back, he saw the man flung against a tree by the wicked monster. This was all his fault and all he could do was run.

* * *

Lyon wandered for days before he entered a place, the likes of which he was not familiar. The place was warm. Really, really warm. Out of discomfort, he removed his ragged jacket and top. He realized that this must be the land of Summer. He had always heard stories, but never once had he set foot in such a miserably heated place. It was awful. He marveled at the world around him. How could such a painfully beautiful land be so disgustingly hot. He longed for snow. He trudged through a field of the tallest, yellowest flowers he had ever seen in his life. He was amazed by all of the new surroundings. The heat was dreadful, but the land itself was quite stunning. He told himself that perhaps he could learn to love the heat in time. Unbeknownst to him, he was being watched. In the sunflower fields was a curious fairy. Before Lyon had unceremoniously barged through the fields, the young fairy was admiring the large flowers and collecting seeds for harvest. She sprouted her wings and flew above so that she could observe him undetected. It didn't take the fairy long to realize that the poor guy didn't belong in this land. He clearly had no idea where or what anything around him was. Understanding the seriousness of his condition, she took action. She fluttered to the ground in front of him with beauty and grace. Her wings folded into her back and she reached out a slender hand toward him.

"Don't be afraid, I want to help. I am Meredy." He couldn't help but to admire her. He had never seen such a fair winged creature before. She was human, but not. It was all so new for him. And her beauty was striking. The way her rosy tresses fell over her shoulders in waves was tantalizing and her sea-foam eyes were of the heavens, he was certain. She wore a short, deep red dress with gold lining and strangely a pair of black earmuffs over her pointed ears. Lyon couldn't wrap his mind around earmuffs in such heat, but clearly she didn't share his sentiments on the subject.

"Lyon." He took her hand in his and she smiled kindly at him, her eyes twinkling in the light shining through the field of flowers.

"You are not a child of Summer..." She mused aloud, smirking playfully at him as she gave him the once over. He was chilling to the touch, so she had a good idea of his land of origin.

"You must be a Winterling. Why would a snowflake come here? Aren't you burning up?" Her hands made quick work of his pants, ripping them into shorts to allow more airflow to his skin. Although Meredy was a summer fairy, she knew well of their neighboring lands. Snow people cannot get too hot, they'll surely die.

"Come. I'll take you with me. We have to get you in an ice bath immediately." She draped one of his arms across her shoulder and supported him the best she could as they made an exit from the field.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Lyon was an outsider. He didn't understand how she could be so warm and trusting to a man she had just met. He didn't feel he deserved it, especially after what he had done to his home land.

"Well, I certainly can't just leave you to die. I'd never forgive myself." She stated grimly as they shuffled along. Meredy was many things, but a killer wasn't one of them.

"You.. You should just let me die." Lyon looked to the ground not wanting to face the strange winged girl. She had stopped their progress abruptly upon the words leaving his lips. Her arm tightened around him and she gave him a strong, solid shake. Her eyes darkened and bored into the side of his head like fiery lasers.

"No way in Hell am I letting you die. I refuse to live with that. If you wanna die, you do it on your own time, but right now you are with me and you are going to live, dammit." His head snapped to face her and his eyes met hers hastily. She held his gaze firm for what seemed like eternity before he slowly and carefully nodded in agreement, shocked by her sudden mood change. Her voice, even her eyes... They commanded authority.

They came upon a grand Oak tree. It was the largest tree he had ever seen and he couldn't believe his eyes when he noticed a door carved into the wood of the trunk. And windows! Windows of all shapes and sizes decorated the tree from top to bottom. It was incredible. She reached out and opened the door, carefully leading him inside the old hallow tree. Upon entry, he noticed that it was decorated like a home. It was the wildest thing he had ever seen. Of course, she may find ice castles strange for all he knew. She set him down in a chair and wandered over to a box. From it, she pulled out what appeared to be an icicle. He stared curiously at her as she glided over to a large wooden wash tub that appeared to be large enough for two grown humans to sit in comfortably. It already had water prepped and ready. Lyon watched as she gently glided the icicle over the surface of the water, It froze instantly. His jaw dropped upon realization. That was no ordinary icicle. That was an icicle from the land of Winter, crafted by a Winterling with ice magic. Contrary to what some may think, not all Winterlings have the ice magic ability. Some are blessed with it, others are not.

"How did you get that?" Lyon asked breathlessly, in awe of how the damn thing wasn't melted in this sweltering heat.

"Oh, this?" Meredy dangled it in front of him teasingly. "Details, details." She winked and placed the cold item back into it's box for safe keeping. She then raised her fist into the air and brought it down upon the frozen water. Upon contact with her mighty fist, the ice broke into sizable chunks. Pleased, she turned on the spicket and began adding more water to the tub to create a nice arctic bath for her new Winterling friend.

Lyon rested in the ice bath comfortably, feeling at home in the frozen embrace of the icy waters. Meredy hummed and smiled as she watched the man who had asked for death merely hours before now smiling with his eyes shut, peaceful and resting. She had to admit, he had a charm about him. His silvery hair befitting the land of ice from whence he came, suited his rather handsome face undoubtedly well. Her scrutiny and admiration were interrupted by a loud crash. She groaned quietly to herself. Natsu was back.

"OLD LADY! OLD LADY! WHAT'S COOKIN'!?" Natsu bellowed from the entrance of the hallow. Lyon's eyes shot open and he lurched forward, preparing to run if necessary. Meredy patted his arm and shook her head. She sat back and sighed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"It's just Natsu. The others will be home soon. Don't worry. They're harmless." She assured him. He wondered if he would have to stay in the ice bath for long because he really didn't find meeting people in the nude to be very polite.

"Do I have to stay in here?" He asked warily, gesturing awkwardly to his submerged naked form. Meredy's cheeks gained a pretty crimson when she realized what he was implying.

"Oh, right. Uh, I will gather clothes from Natsu for you... The icicle, it should be able to keep you cool enough to survive here. I'll just... uh... Be right back!" She flew from the room at max speed. Before she could return, he had a visitor.

"Why are you sitting in a tub of ice? It's not even hot." Natsu scratched the back of his head and studied the newbie's face, trying to remember if he had seen him before. But surely Natsu would have remembered another male fairy hanging around the hallow. The hallow was home to a special group of fairies who were all born of the same flower, just at different times. All of them had hair in varying shades of pink. They were a small group known as the legacy of the Rose. There were 7 of them in total, the oldest of which being an elderly Fairy named Porlyusica.

"Are you kidding? The air is like lava here." Lyon whined. Meredy entered the room with a bundle of clothes in hand. She brushed past Natsu and set the clothes on the table, handing Lyon a towel before turning away to face Natsu to give him his privacy.

"Hope you don't mind, but Popsicle here needed a change of clothes and you are the closest fit." She informed him. Natsu cocked a rosy brow high in the air.

"Popsicle?" He asked slowly. He thought about the ice bath and how the guy had mentioned the air being like lava. It finally clicked for him.

"OH! HE'S A SNOWFLAKE?" Natsu asked excitedly. Before Meredy could answer, Porlyusica entered the room. Upon seeing Lyon she hummed deeply to herself.

"You have done a horrible deed, haven't you, Winterling?" Her voice pierced his heart like needles. She was certainly a prickly one. Lyon stalled, but soon nodded in defeat. Meredy and Natsu turned to face him after he had pulled on his shorts.

"Indeed, I have... Winter... It's been taken over." He admitted solemnly. A new flash of pink burst into the room. "By Deliora. Zeref is displeased with you." Chelia, a young fairy with pink pig tails, stated as she glided over to Porlyusica. The old woman nodded gravely.

"Yes. Foolish human, playing with the natural order of life and death. Zeref will not rest until you are punished, boy." She warned. Lyon looked to the ground and nodded, a tear freezing in the corner of his eye before it can fall.

"I can't kill the demon. I need to get stronger. I need to make it right!" He insisted hysterically. Meredy placed her hands on his shoulders and linked her senses to his, trying her best to calm him down through sense manipulation. She didn't want to use magic on him, but she also didn't want to deal with the hysterics of a mad man.

"It will take more than a mere human to defeat that demon. Even with your natural born magic, it simply isn't enough. Perhaps it is best to forget about that land. It belongs to Zeref now." The old Fairy sighed and turned her hard glare to the wooden floor below. Meredy rubbed Lyon's shoulder gently.

"Come on, I'll set you up in a room, okay?" Meredy lead the speechless Winterling to an empty room in the hallow. She set him on the hammock in the corner and patted his hand soothingly.

"Porlyusica... She can be a little... Harsh sometimes. I am sure you will get winter back someday. I believe it, and I believe in you." She smiled at him sweetly and brushed his silvery spikes from his face. A knock came at the door followed by the visual of yet another shade of pink.

"I brought this for the young prince. He'll be needing it if he is to stay here." Virgo, another young fairy descendant of the rose approached Meredy and handed her the icicle. Meredy smiled and stood back. She raised the icicle into the air and used her wings to flit her up to the ceiling of the room. Upon contact of the ice to the wood above, the room began to snow.

"There. Now it will be like your own personal Winterland." Meredy stated proudly. Virgo bowed and retreated from the room. Lyon was confused. How did they know so much about not only Winterland, but himself when he didn't know the first thing about what they were or of the land in which they lived.

"How do you know so much on Winter... And me?" Meredy handed him the icicle and smiled. She joined him on the hammock carefully and sighed.

"I take it you are unfamiliar with your brother's love of summer? It's what killed him... Didn't you know?" That night Lyon learned of fairies and of his brothers foolishness. His brother had fallen for a summer fairy by the name of Flare, but it was not meant to be. Invel had spent so much time in the heat of the Summerland just to be close to Flare that he had grown ill and eventually died. Lyon did remember his brothers frequent absences, but he was always given some excuse. Upon hearing this, Lyon worried for his life, but Meredy informed him that was why they obtained the icicle from a friend of hers from the Winterland. An ice fairy was kind enough to craft her a wand which would grant the power of ice to the Summerland for emergencies such as a Winterling becoming stranded in summer. This fairy, Ultear, Lyon had never heard of. He had never met a fairy before, let alone knew they existed. Upon seeing the icicle, he immediately thought of another Winterling, but knowing that this wand was crafted by an ice fairy certainly explained why it's power was greater than he thought and why it never melted. Meredy stayed with him until he fell asleep. She smiled as she lingered in the chilling doorway.

"Stay a while, hm?" She whispered to him, her breath forming a cloud and mingling with the snow falling from above.

* * *

Time passed quickly, yet didn't for Lyon. He had been living in the Hallow for months with the rose fairies. They cared for him like their own, but Lyon knew that one day he would have to return to Winter. Staying in a frozen room would surely drive him mad.

"Lyon, sir. We're all going out for harvest. I'm sorry! We would take you with, but we can't keep you cool out in the fields! I'm sorry!" Aries, another young rose fairy who had a love for wool, announced to him timidly. Just looking at the poor girl made him sweat. Wool in such heat? Impossible. Summer children were certainly something else as far as Lyon was concerned. Absolutely insane. But, they were kind and he cared for them deeply, no matter how strange they were.

"I understand, Aries. It's alright. I'll be here when you return." Lyon was capable of leaving his room and spending time with the others in the heat, but he had to wear very little and could only linger for a few minutes before having to immerse himself back into the icy confines of his room. Another fairy emerged behind Aries and placed a delicate hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about him, Aries. He knows we're only doing this out of love." Sherry was an odd one. She certainly wasn't the strangest of the bunch, but she was close. They all had their own quirks that really set them apart, and Sherry's was her strange obsession with love, which was shared by the young fairy Chelia. Lyon smiled at the pair and waved them off as Sherry led Aries away from the cold room. Not long after they had disappeared, Meredy paid Lyon a little visit.

"You'll be alright while we're away?" She asked with a concerned smile. He nodded and stood from his hammock, reaching her position at the door in 3 long strides.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry." She smiled and reached her hand up, ruffling his silvery spikes.

"We'll return soon. Try not to wander too far from your room, please?" Her eyes pleaded with him. He always tried to slowly gain distance from the room, like as if he could somehow learn to acclimate himself to the heat. Unfortunately, no matter how hard he tried, that just wasn't possible. Winterlings belong to the cold. Just as snow melts in the sun, so do Winterlings parish. He nodded, understanding her source of concern.

"I promise." He agreed. She smiled and sprouted her wings. Her wings fluttered around her, bringing her to his eye level. She placed both hands on either side of his face and gently placed a chaste kiss on the tip of his cool nose. His eyes were wide with shock as she pulled away. She giggled and waved as she fluttered down the wooden corridor.

"Wait for me!" She called to him as her rosy aura disappeared around the wooden staircase. He plopped down on the snow below him and stared at his legs as he gently tapped the tip of his nose in utter disbelief.

"She kissed me. She actually kissed me." He muttered to himself. He was torn between feeling elated and terrified. On one hand, he was absolutely smitten with her, but on the other... His brother had died becoming so smitten with a summer fairy. Sure, Lyon was safe in this cold room, but what happens when he decides to take back Winter? Surely if the heat will kill him, a Winterling, then cold will kill a summer fairy such as Meredy. How would a love like that even survive? It couldn't. Lyon wallowed around the empty hallow, making many safe trips back to the cold of his room as he promised.

Elsewhere, plans were being made. Zeref was angered by Lyon's escape and had sent forth another demon to seek him out. A demon by the name of Kyouka. She donned an old cloak to hide her features and Zeref granted her a basket of magical fruit. Frozen apples. Now, frozen apples were a common treat in the land of Winter, however, these particular frozen apples will freeze the consumer solid from the inside out, like a statue. Kyouka found where the Winterling prince was hiding rather quickly. Detecting ice magic in a world of heat was child's play for a demon. She approached the old hallow and knocked three times.

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

 _Knock_

Lyon heard the knocking from his room, but to reach the door was a bit farther than he should dare try to venture. But, what if it was important? Lyon sighed and decided to make it quick. He dashed down the corridor, the stairs and slid in front of the door. He yanked it open and stared at the hooded figure. He recognized the frozen apples in her basket immediately.

"Frozen apples? How-" The woman waved her hand, cutting him off. She pulled one out and offered it to him.

"The land is in shambles, I gathered some frozen apples to deliver around. Since Summer is so close to the border of winter, I imagined many Winterlings would wander here and as we well know... Winterlings and the scalding heat of summer don't mix." Her logic was sound and Lyon saw no reason to not trust her words. He cautiously accepted the apple.

"Thank you..." The old woman stepped back and laced her hands together in front of her chest.

"Enjoy..." She cackled and turned away, waving behind her, her laughter fading into the distance. Lyon sighed and stared down at the icy treat as he shut the door. He was already beginning to feel the heat smothering him. If he ate the apple now, it would cool him down enough for him to make it back to his room. Without a second thought, he bit into the frozen apple. Unfortunately for Lyon, It seemed Zeref had finally taken his revenge. As the chilling bits of apple slid down his throat and into his belly, he began to freeze. He couldn't move. All he could do was watch in the mirror across from him as his body froze from the inside out. Once again, Lyon was helpless, only this time he couldn't escape. Lyon was in the dark.

* * *

Night fell upon the Hallow and all of the fairies were returning with their harvest gatherings. Meredy was the first to enter the Hallow, eager to greet Lyon after the long day away. The basket of berries crashed to the floor and her screams ignited the land. There he was. A frozen statue. She rushed to him and began checking him all over, searching for some sign that he was alive. All she saw was ice. He wasn't encased in ice, oh, no. Lyon WAS ice. Meredy wept over his frozen form, hugging the statue tightly, her tears freezing upon contact with the sculpture. The others watched along in horror and pity for their sister. They had all grown close to the Winterling prince, but Meredy had something special with him that they didn't truly understand. Even Meredy had trouble placing it. All she knew was that he was her sunshine. He was like a warm ray of light on fresh fallen snow. She loved him. Porlyusica furrowed her brows and placed a hand on Meredy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, child. This one was marked by Zeref. It was only a matter of time." Her words were cold, but Meredy knew she meant well. Natsu's hands set aflame.

"I can get rid of that ice no problem!" He offered cockily. Meredy sprouted her wings and wrapped both herself and Lyon in them protectively.

"DON'T YOU DARE." She screamed. Natsu's flames slowly died out as he stared in shock at his sister. He was only trying to help. He just didn't want to see his sister cry. Meredy realized what he must be thinking and she retracted her wings.

"Lyon is the ice. If you melt the ice, you will kill him." She explained through choked sobs. Natsu slowly approached her from behind and hugged her and the statue.

"We'll find a way to fix this. There has to be a way, right?" Meredy nodded and held Lyon tighter. Her skin was numb from the cold, but she didn't care. She squeezed her eyes shut and her lower lip trembled.

"Natsu, do... Do you think Princess Lucy knows anything about this?" Natsu was close friends with the Princess of summer. She had a strange talking cat called an Exceed that he was really close to, Happy was his name. They both liked to play pranks on Lucy. It was their favorite past time. As far as Natsu knew, Lucy had never left the palace. Her family sheltered her quite a bit. He shook his head, full of regret.

"Nah. Luce is pretty guarded. I don't think she could help." He looked to the ground and tried to think of some other way. Virgo tapped Meredy's shoulder and presented her with the Ice wand.

"Perhaps it is time to visit Ultear again, yes?" Meredy stared wide eyed at the wand for a long minute before her eyes quickly darted back to Lyon. She nodded swiftly and took the wand from her sister.

"That's right! Maybe Ultear can reverse it." She released her hold on Lyon revealing reddened and glistening skin from the unforgiving ice. She flew up the stairs and down the hall, flinging herself into her room. When she emerged she was wearing full winter gear and had a satchel ready. In it she placed the ice wand, some food from the harvest and some minor weaponry, just in case. Porlyusica put her arm out, stopping Meredy from reaching the door.

"Where do you think you are going at this hour?" Meredy glared at her elder sister and shoved her arm out of the way.

"I'm going to save Lyon so that he can save Winter." Meredy ducked out of the hallow and vanished into the night. The rose fairies of the hallow all gathered around the frozen Winterling prince and hoped that Meredy knew what she was doing. Porlyusica groaned in disapproval of Meredy's actions. She crossed her arms and glared at the ice sculpture.

"In stubbornness, you fools are evenly matched."

* * *

Meredy traveled through the dense forest, noticing the temperature slowly dropping, signifying that she was close to the Winter border. After hours of traveling, she spotted snow covered trees in the distance. She smiled. If she remembered correctly, Ultear's dwelling was only an hour or so from the border. She wasted no time and began to run. Yes, the heat of summer was deadly to Winterlings and as such, so was the cold to the children of Summer, however, more precautions could be made to protect warm beings from the chilling grips of death while in Winter. Winterlings can only shed so much, but Summer children can just bundle up as much as necessary to keep warm. Not exactly fair, but then again, life never is.

Being so concerned for Lyon and finding Ultear, Meredy wasn't paying much attention and she was swept up into a net trap. She squealed as she was flung into the air, imprisoned in cold ropes. A voice called to her.

"Oh! Juvia is so sorry about that! Gray Sama, release her!" The girl begged. Her voice had a special quality to it. A... charm, maybe? It had a strange effect Meredy noticed. She gripped the ropes and looked down. There, standing in the snow, was a Siren. Not only was it a Siren, it was a winter siren of the frozen sea. Her long, cerulean hair cascaded around her in waves and her navy eyes sparkled with sympathy. She was wearing a fur lined jacket and matching hat with thigh high brown boots. What gave her away as a siren wasn't a tail, which would be the most obvious sign, but rather her neck. She had gills there. Meredy had never heard of Sirens walking on land before, but she must be. Her voice and gills couldn't simply be coincidence.

From behind a tree, a hooded man with a noticeable limp pulled out a knife and cut the rope. Unable to extend her wings under all of the coats, she had to allow herself to fall. At least she had plenty of cushioning between the snow and her many layers of warmth. On the downside, Her supplies were all over the place. The siren, Juvia, extended a hand to her, helping her stand. Her hands were cold like a winterling, but seeing the girl up close, there was no doubt in Meredy's mind that this girl was a siren. She had the most beautiful blue and silver scales trailing from the top outer edges of her cheeks to her temples. She turned to face the man once she was up. He dropped his hood revealing messy dark hair and icy blue eyes. He had a scar above his left brow.

"What're you doing here?" He asked harshly. This was nothing new to Meredy. Porlyusica was far worse.

"I need to find the fairy Ultear. Do you know where I can find her?" Gray shook his head and turned away. Juvia's eyes fell to the ground.

"Ultear's dead." His voice was barely above a whisper, but Meredy heard it. She couldn't believe it.

"How?" She pleaded, stepping forward.

"She sacrificed herself to stop the demon Deliora. She saved me." Meredy shook her head.

"But, I thought... So, Deliora is gone? Winter is safe?" the air was filled with Gray's empty laugh.

"Yeah.. Safe." Juvia placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently.

"Gray Sama..." She began, but Gray shook his head and turned to face Meredy.

"Yeah. We're safe, but the King is dead and I don't even know if the Prince made it. I saved the bastard, but he ran the wrong way. If he went to Summer he is as good as dead. He should have gone to Autumn." Meredy's eyes lit up.

"Prince Lyon. He is, well... He was... Alive. Maybe he still is. That's why I'm here." She explained. Gray's eyebrow raised curiously and he motioned for her to go on.

"He has been staying in the Hallow with me and six other fairies, my siblings. We cared for him and he was doing well..." She pulled out the wand from her disheveled satchel and presented it to him.

"Ultear, she crafted this for me after King Invel's death to prevent other Winterlings from the same fate should they cross my path in the land of Summer... It was keeping Lyon alive and well in out Hallow, but yesterday we went out to harvest and had to leave him in the Hallow where he could stay cold. When we returned, he was nothing but ice." She wailed helplessly. Juvia pulled the sobbing Fairy into an embrace and locked eyes with Gray. He nodded.

"I know what to do. Take me to him." Meredy silenced herself and shot out of Juvia's embrace. She grabbed the color of Gray's cloak.

"You can really help him? You mean it?" Gray noted her eagerness to save the prince and wondered why a summer fairy would care for a mere Winterling. Then again... He glanced over to Juvia and sighed. Stranger things have happened.

Not long after Ultear, his foster mother's, sacrifice to save them, He traveled alone. One fateful day he came to the ocean to fish for food. In his net he did not catch food, but rather a gorgeous winter siren. He tried to let her go, but she had no interest in leaving him. He was worried that she would try to drown him as siren's were known to do, but she didn't. She never sang a single note. She never tried to pull him in the water either. She was content to just beach herself on the icy shore and just be with him.

He soon learned that her pod had abandoned her because she was too human like in her actions. She cared too much and was too loving. She refused to lure men to their death and befriended every human or creature she met. Because of this, she was banned from the pod and left to a life of solitude. But that all changed when Gray caught her in his net. This was one fish he couldn't throw back, not that he wanted to. He actually enjoyed her company. She was strange and had her quirks, but she was kind and funny, not to mention beautiful. So, he stayed with her.

One day, she tried to join him at his camp a bit farther up on the beach, but she couldn't get there. Her tail was much too heavy and although the ice helped, it also made things worse. One drag forward, two slips back.

Gray was no ordinary Winterling. He had ice magic, but there was more to it than that. His father was actually from the sea. His mother was a Winterling. Gray's father, Silver, was King of the Winter ocean long ago. He was, in a way, a God. Gray being his only heir, inherited his power, but preferred to stay on land.

Gray approached Juvia and picked her up. He carried her to his camp and set her down in front of the tent. He sat in front of her and handed her a fish. She told him that she envied people with legs because they could go anywhere. With fins, all she could do was swim around icebergs. She wanted more. Gray asked her if legs were something she really wanted. She laughed and told him it wasn't possible. Without warning, Gray placed a hand on her tail. Her cheeks stained red but soon went ghost white. Her body glowed icy blue and faded back to normal. Only... Things weren't normal. She had legs... And... Whatever that was... She still had gills on her neck and ribs, and she still had some scales in certain places, but for the most part, she looked like a Winterling.

Gray smirked as she squealed in delight. He forgot what it felt like to show off. The last time he had shown off was when he was a child. He and Lyon used to play together as children, but after Gray's father and mother passed on, he was taken in by Ultear the winter fairy and she didn't deal with people much. As a matter of fact, the very next time Gray saw Lyon was when he saved him from Deliora. Now he was going to the land of Summer to save him again. He couldn't wait to rub that in Lyon's face.

* * *

Meredy walked at an alarming pace, practically dragging the two behind her. As they reached the Summer border and things started to warm up, she remembered that they were snowflakes.

"I hope this will be enough to get us there." She waved the wand over the pair, creating their own personal snow flurries overhead. Gray Smiled.

"Yeah. That'll do. And if it runs out, Juvia has an endless supply of icy waters she can use on me. She shouldn't have a problem with the heat. Her ice water magic runs through her veins like a cooling system." He explained nonchalantly. Juvia just smiled and nodded, holding on to Gray's arm lovingly. Meredy nodded, impressed. They quickly traveled through the dense summer forest. Along the way, Gray had disposed of his cloak, shirt, pants and even boots, all of which Juvia was carrying neatly folded in her arms. When they reached the Hallow, Natsu was waiting. Upon seeing Gray, he smiled. Natsu used to train in Winter and often butted heads with Gray while he was there. They were old buddies.

"Oi, Pervy Popsicle. What brings ya by?" He laughed. Meredy tugged his rosy spikes and scowled at him.

"You better not have melted him or so help me there will only be six descendants of the rose." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Don't worry. I didn't get near him." Gray clapped Natsu's shoulder as he entered the Hallow.

"Nice to see ya ash brains."Natsu grinned, but wondered why Meredy brought the stripper instead of the ice fairy.

When Meredy entered, Lyon was still where she had left him. She shoved Gray forward, eager to save the man she loved.

"Please. Help him." She begged. Gray nodded and scanned the statue. It was definitely Lyon. Poor unfortunate bastard. Gray sighed and placed his hands on Lyon's shoulders. The statue glowed a green hue. The light grew brighter by the minute and Gray looked like he was weakening, but he pushed on. When the light faded, Lyon was as he had been. He took a sharp intake of breath and Gray leaned on him for support. Returning Lyon to normal zapped quite a bit of Gray's energy and subsequently took 5 years off of his life as fair trade. Gray knew of this consequence, but gladly paid the price. What's 5 years of life between friends?

"Just like you to go pissing off Gods. Good to see you're still breathing, Lyon." Gray chuckled breathlessly. Meredy was fighting Natsu to get at Lyon. Natsu was holding her back because if he released her, Gray was bound to get caught in the middle. Not that Natsu minded Gray getting trampled by his sister, he just knew that Gray must be in bad shape at the moment and Meredy really wasn't in the mind set to care given the circumstances. Juvia helped Gray to a seat. Once he was safely away, Natsu let Meredy go. She flung herself onto Lyon with such force that they both fell backwards.

"You promised!" She whined while squeezing his face into her chest. He laughed and pulled her off of his face.

"Sorry about that. What... Happened exactly?"

After a long explanation, Lyon had a decision to make. A decision that Meredy had already made for him unbeknownst to him. She entered his frozen room where Gray and Juvia had also been sleeping the past week.

"Ready to go home?" She asked cheerfully. Lyon felt his heart breaking. Maybe she didn't feel the same. He was willing to stay in the land of Summer for her even if it meant he had to be confined to a cool room, but here she was, sending him home? He was devastated and it showed. Juvia entered behind Meredy with bags packed and handed one to Gray.

"What's with the face?" Meredy tapped his nose and ruffled his silvery hair. He sighed and scratched the back of his head. Gray Smirked in the corner and Juvia smiled Knowingly.

"I was willing to stay... For you." Meredy tilted his chin up to look at her from his position on the hammock.

"And I am willing to go for you. You need the cold. I can just wear layers." She shrugged and twirled around, showing off her winter wear. Lyon smiled and stood.

"You'll come with me?" She nodded and took his hand.

"If Winter is your home, so it is mine."

Winter was saved and Lyon had escaped Zeref's clutches a second time.

"Perhaps you can let it go, just this once, hm, Zeref?" Mavis, the Goddess of life, Zeref's bride, smiled down upon the kingdom of Winter fondly. Beside her, Zeref also observed the recovering Kingdom.

"If it is your wish, my love." He conceded. She smiled and clapped her hands happily. She understood man's plight and sympathized. Yes, there were rules in the world, but Zeref had made his point. Mavis blessed the kingdom with new life, and Winter was once again as it was before.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ahhh, Lyon and pinkettes. Lol

Anywho... So, this happened.

 _ **Bonus:**_

Lyon and Meredy totally have an ice fairy daughter named Rose.

Gray and Juvia return to the sea and have a mer daughter named Silvia.

Silvia falls in love with Rose and Gray grants Silvia legs to be with Rose. The End. :)


End file.
